Virtual reality (VR) devices are machines that use hardware and software to generate realistic images, sounds and other sensations that replicate a real or imagined environment. Virtual reality devices provide an immersive experience that allows users to, for example, look around the environment, manipulate objects in the environment, and hear sounds in the environment. With a system incorporating one or more VR devices, VR applications and other components, a user can virtually interact with the environment via one or more user interfaces of the system. User interfaces that are commonly found in VR systems may include, for example, a computer display, a projection screen, a VR headset, a VR hand glove, a treadmill, or any combination of these or other components. Additionally, sensors and cameras can be integrated into the system to detect user inputs, such as head and hand gestures, for allowing the user to virtually interact with the environment. At least some of these interfaces are specific to VR devices and are not typically available with other types of electronic devices, such as personal computers, smartphones, or tablets. Therefore, new techniques are needed for processing information received through interfaces that are specific to systems incorporating VR devices.